Reminiscing About You
by powderyblue
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the impossible has been done. I finally finished this damn story.
1. Waking Up

Hello, and thank you for taking some time to read my story! This is only the first chapter, and I'm working on the second one right now, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to review it, cuz lord knows I need some!   
  
But first the damn disclaimer.  
  
Outlaw Star and all its characters/ships/whatever belong to some lucky company that doesn't belong to me, but the rest of the characters do.  
  
And now, on to the story...  
  
  
15 years ago  
  
Many today mistaken believe that there is never a dull moment in an outlaw's life, but in many cases, the opposite is true. After the excitement of the kill passes, time slows into infinity, and it may take many months before the next big hit. And since many of them have no home or family to speak of, these interim moments are often boring and lonely. In order to pass the time, many of them look to nature's beauty, even if it were as simple as a Ctarl-Ctarl sunrise. In fact, one would not be considered an outlaw (or pirate) unless he or she had witnessed one of these mini-miracles in the flesh.   
Unlike so many other suns, the one that provided planet Ctarl-Ctarl with life and energy was red, which caused it to be aptly nicknamed the Red Ruby. On any given day, there would be at least one small carrier hovering over the treacherous peaks of the M'lao-M'lao mountains to the north, the southern Silvery Sea, or the massive Desert of the Blue Sands. Viewings were popular at the southern hemisphere, where a small group of islands called the Pylarines were located, particularly on the second-largest island, where the Catalina hills populated a small stretch of northeastern land like a bumpy rash. Whenever the shimmering jewel sparkled its magic over an outlaw ship, it was said to bring its occupants good luck. However, not everyone was happy with the Ruby's daily arrival. When the red sun rose, it was time for little Aisha Clanclan to wake up.  
  
"Lady Aisha? Lady Aisha. The sun has risen; it is time to awaken."  
The slightly firm voice outside the bedroom chamber could only belong to one person: Nani, Aisha's caretaker. Knowing Aisha from birth, she knew that neither gently rapping on the door nor asking nicely would be enough for the small, stubborn creature to stir from her bed.  
"Young ones today. *Sigh* They refuse to follow orders, especially if it's for their own benefit." The small and plump Ctarl-Ctarl looked to her electronic task organizer and found that she had exactly fifteen minutes to get Aisha bathed, dressed, and ready for breakfast. The mistress was not one for tardiness, no matter what the excuse. Having no choice, Nani sighed again and set the controls on her organizer to the temperature control in Aisha's chamber.   
Ten seconds later, the chamber door opened, and a shivering Aisha walked out. Nani pointed towards the bathroom next door. In defeat, the young one walked in that direction, with a scowl on her face. Nani followed closely behind, her mouth forming into a small smirk as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
Fourteen minutes later, the pair scurried to the doors of the dining room. Letting out a relieved sigh, Nani thanked Belldandy (hee hee hee!) for the closed doors, which meant the master and mistress have not arrived yet. Even with that out of the way, there was a bigger problem: Aisha hadn't quite forgiven her of her caregiver's treachery, and it showed. Her frown was still on her face, her arms were crossed, and her posture was purposefully slouched, making her looking quite grumpy (which is an understatement in her case). In response, Nani put her ample hands on Aisha's tiny shoulders in an effort to loosen the girl up and playfully whispered,   
"You did that to yourself, you know."  
"Humph!!" was Aisha's well thought out reply.  
"Waking up would be a much more pleasurable experience if you didn't make it so difficult, my dear. If only you knew how many people would kill to see our sun rise once."  
"I don't know what's so damn special - I MEAN," correcting herself as she saw the face of death in Nani herself, "I don't understand why anyone would do that. I mean, it's just a stupid red fireball."  
"That's because you've seen it every day of your life, and with a fantastic view, to boot!" Aisha sucked her teeth at this, causing an even scarier facial expression on Nani. Before Aisha could apologize, Nani knelt down to the little girl's level and sternly chided her behavior.  
"Aisha, respect is earned, not automatically given. Your bad attitude may scare the living daylights out of the rest of the household, but it will not work on me. We know each other too well to be playing these kinds of games, and I do not want to have to go to more drastic measures in order to get through to you. But if I must, then I WILL. Is that understood?"  
The only response the shaken Aisha could give was a sad nod. Of all the servants employed by the Clanclans, Nani was the one whose opinion mattered the most to her, and she did not want to displease her in any way. Sensing her charge's remorse, Nani softened her expression and embraced Aisha.   
"I'm sorry if I scared you, and I'm not mad at you at all. I know that you are very smart and mature, but it's hard for me to give you the proper respect if you don't respect me, right?"  
Another nod was given as a response.  
"That's a good girl. You know what, little Aisha?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, it'll have to wait till later. It's time for breakfast."  
The clock on the wall rang seven times. Nani put the firmness back in her voice as she frantically searched Aisha for any imperfections in her appearance.  
"Now stand up straight. Good, now knees together, hands out of your pockets…that's right. Puff your chest out with pride, you're a Ctarl-Ctarl, never forget that…let me wipe that from your eye…OK, turn back around and wait for the doors to open."  
Aisha did as she was told, secretly wondering what the purpose of all the pomp and circumstance was. It was just she and her mother and father having a simple breakfast of Melba toast, smoked fish and dried mouse meat. Nani explained it as training for entering into society, yet Aisha could not shake the feeling that her parents were out to annoy her in any possible way. Her inner thoughts did not give her room to notice the murmurs from inside growing louder and louder until they suddenly halted. The doors were opened, and the two Ctarl-Ctarls entered the room, one behind the other. Another day had begun.  



	2. Breakfast

You wanted it, you got it! Thanks to everyone who responded; I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. This next part, however, changes the mood a little, but remember, this is only the beginning. As soon as I get some good ideas, I'll start on part three, but in the meantime, here's part two of "Reminiscing About You".   
And by the way, I agree. My songwriting sucks.  
  
  
They were supposed to eat in silence. That was how it was for as long as Aisha could remember, and as far as she was concerned, that was fine with her. It was the only time of the day when her father Misao was present to acknowledge her existence. It was the only time of day when her mother Lyxiana was too preoccupied with keeping appearances in to scrutinize any aspect of Aisha's appearance, schoolwork, and especially her somewhat carefree attitude. It was the only time of day when she could enjoy her food and think about things without having to tune out her parents' veiled insults directed at each other.  
While Misao cut into his salmon filet with the precision of a surgeon and Lyxiana curtly ordered Caela to bring a fresher pitcher of milk, Aisha nibbled impatiently on her toast, willing to leave for school with an empty stomach.   
  
Why can't I? she thought to herself. They're not even paying any attention to me anyway! The door's almost next to me, and they're all the way on the opposite side, SO...  
But Nani will be mad at me though. Ah well, if she asks, then I'll tell her I wanted to go to school early...Nah, she won't believe that...Hmm...I'll make up something better, as long as I get away from here!   
  
She looked over again to make sure no one was looking at her. Without a sound, Aisha slowly wriggled out of her seat and ended up crawling under the table towards the door. While doing so, she recited a song that Nani recently taught her.  
  
  
As long as the waves crash  
To the cliffs from the shining sea  
As long as the sun should rise and fall,  
You and I will always be  
I will always love you  
No matter how far apart we are  
Even if I am on the ground  
And you're at a distant star  
  
  
"Aisha." The voice was sonorous, but the tone was assertive.  
The young Clanclan froze. She was so engrossed with the song that she crawled to the door in plain sight of everyone present. Knowing when she was beaten, she returned to her seat and plopped down on its cushion.  
"Yes, mother?" she asked with the sweetness that only she could fake.  
"I see you have barely touched your breakfast. Is there something you care to discuss with me, dear?" queried Lyxiana with a tone of derision.  
There was no answer. Her mother continued.  
"And to think that the cook took the time to make your favorite things today, while you show absolutely no appreciation. You don't want to look like an ingrate, now do you?"  
Aisha looked over to where Nani stood, then down at her plate and felt a pang of guilt in her belly. She did not want the cook to get yelled at on account of her actions.  
"Of course not, mother." Under her breath, she added,   
"But it takes one to know one."  
Lyxiana made a mental note of that statement.  
"I see you also don't have any hair ornamentation on today."  
(It was a custom for Ctarl-Ctarl ladies to wear large metal rings in their hair to advertise their marital status and wealth, depending on the material.)  
What does she want now? Aisha silently voiced.   
"Is there a reason for that?"  
"It's very heavy and my neck hurts when I wear it."  
"Well, if you wore it enough, then it would hurt less." Turning to Nani, who stood close nearby, Lyxiana inquired with a tiny smirk, "Wouldn't it, Nahine?"  
Standing straight up, Nani looked into the eyes of the mistress of the house. Frowning, she affirmed, "Yes...madam."  
Looking back at her daughter, Lyxiana's smirk grew larger.  
"Since you're obviously not hungry, Attilla will be having a nice breakfast today. Now go back upstairs and get ready for school. I need to speak with Nahine for a few minutes."  
"No Mother, I'm staying here with her."  
There was a faint cackling in the air between them. Even Misao, who by this time was reading the daily news on his pocket computer, was compelled to put it down in order to pay attention to what was happening.  
"Please, leave her alone. It's me you're mad at."  
The girl's aquamarine eyes grew large and her lower lip gave way to a pout. This scene would have moved many. However, Lyxiana was not one of those people.   
"Caela, please escort Lady Aisha to her room immediately."  
The underfed servant obeyed carried Aisha out of the dining hall. When they arrived in the bedchamber, the child was thrown on the bed, and the door was locked.  
Aisha spent the next five minutes screaming obscenities and begging for Nani to be brought to her. Realizing that it would not accomplish anything, she braided her gold metal ring into her off-white hair in an intricate pattern.   
The bell outside rang eight times, meaning she needed to leave immediately. Otherwise, the ferry would leave without her, and she would be late for school. She then would have to stay after, which wouldn't be too bad, if she didn't have to memorize and recite large chunks of the Ctarl-Ctarl virtues.  
The door cracked open. Aisha grabbed her pocket computer and ran towards it, finding Lyxiana on the outside.  
"Everything concerning Nahine is taken care of."  
Aisha's heart pounded with fear, for no sound came out of her.  
"Caela will be taking you to the ferry, today and from now on."  
She couldn't mean that she-  
"By the way, Aisha..."  
*SLAP!*  
"Have a good day in school today." Lyxiana left as silently as she came.  
Aisha quickly ran to her mirror and examined her face. As much as it hurt, she saw that it didn't leave a mark, unlike the last time. But that was the least of her concerns, for there was no telling of what was happening to Nahine.  
"Lady Aisha! We must leave now!"  
Checking again to make sure she had everything she needed, Aisha walked out of her chamber, then closed the door.  
  



	3. Can This Day Get Any Worse?

Hi! C'est moi, and I'm not dead! I haven't forgotten about the story at all; I just didn't wanna turn in some crap that didn't make any sense, know what I mean? But this part is longer than the other two combined, so I hope this somewhat makes up for the tardiness, and I hope that you think it was worth the wait.

I also wanna address a question that was asked about the story – not really a question, more of a statement – about this particular portrayal of Aisha's family. Well, we pretty much know a little bit about the pasts of the other heroes of _Outlaw Star_ (Gene's father – and presumably mother – are dead, so are Jim's, probably, Suzuka's family was killed by that pirate, and we all know what Melfina ends up being), but we really don't know much about Aisha, other than the fact that she was Ambassador Plenipotentiary (what **exactly** is that anyway?) to the Ctarl-Ctarl empire. So that can leave a lot of possibilities as to how she was raised. I'm gonna get into a really long and boring tangent here, so my short answer is that I'm basically a drama queen. 

So with out further adieu, here is part three of "Reminiscing About You" – Can This Day Get Any Worse?

(Before you start, _kalla sa kum_ and _kalum so kum_ is fake-ass made up Ctarl-Ctarl speak for "good afternoon" in the formal sense.)

During the late afternoon, Aisha was finally allowed to leave the gray stone monolith that served as her institution for learning after yet another suspension due to her inattentiveness. Outside, the Red Ruby patiently sat on the cusp on the northern horizon, waiting for all the children to get home safely before it could slink into the oblivion. The warm winds and chirping chara-charas (a type of insect) made the transition to the summer season pleasant. But for the eleven-year-old, the beautiful atmosphere meant nothing to her as long as Nani was missing.

Barely containing her anger, she slammed the entranceway shut, then kicked her school bag and watched them hop down 64 steps to the base. When it finally lost momentum, she looked down on it as well as its spilled contents. Her personal copy of the Ctarl-Ctarl virtues, practically untouched from the day she received it, lay there like a heavy rock. There was also her military history textbook, whose contents actually interested her. And then there was her record of behavioral progress, which she actually considered leaving there, for she did not want to face her parents, especially without Nani there…

While most of her classes were computerized and she recorded her notes in her pocket computer, Aisha often brought a small notebook anyway, mostly so that she could doodle when the class got tedious. When it made its impact on the bottom of the steps, the book opened and its pages mindlessly flapped in the calm and gentle wind. When it slowed down, the sheets settled down, and an unfinished sketch of Nani was displayed. By the time Aisha reached for the notebook after collecting her other belongings, the sight of her caretaker's calm features mixed her burning rage with an endless sense of sadness. It wasn't so much that Nani was gone, but that her disobedience was the cause of it. And due to the fickleness of her mother, those servants who displeased her in some way were not merely discharged from the household. They were _terminated permanently_. 

During her parents' childhood – the old regime – the servants were considered dispensable (as they could always be replaced), so killing them was a common thing. But as times and technology made the Ctarl-Ctarl intergalactic empire one to be feared throughout space, some of the older, more barbaric traditions were scrapped, for what good would come from destroying those who made up the backbone? The nobles' circles throughout the Empire lived by their own rules, however, since next to the government, they had the most power, and next to the growing business class, they had the most money. However, this tradition was currently out of vogue within their group, and Aisha often wondered why Lyxiana still continued this.

Aisha still held onto her notebook as her eyes held on to hot burning tears when a tall shadow cast above her.

"_Kalla sa kum_, Aisha."

Aisha's head shot up in surprise. She quickly wiped her tears and saluted, allowing her eyes meeting his.

"_Kalum so kum_, Officer Dendrus!"

This imposing yet shy Ctarl-Ctarl was the main reason for her interest in the military. He was a member of the famed Pylarine unit who single-handedly took down a Kei pirate base, which tried to set up a trading site for illegal weapons. While Lieutenant Daedlus the commanding officer took most of the credit, 19-year-old Dendrus Feran did not seem to mind. In fact, he was glad his supervisor had the adoring throngs, for he had yet to discover a naked female in his bedroom.

"You don't look so happy, Aisha. Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah," said Aisha in response, cursing herself for not hiding her emotions well. "It's just that…"

"You were suspended again, weren't you?"

"WELL, IF YOU HAD TO SIT THROUGH THESE STUPID CLASSES LIKE I DO, YOU'D BE BORED OUT YOUR DAMN MIND TOO!!"

"Aisha – " he started, but knew that until her fuse ran out, it was simply no use to interrupt.

"I mean, _why_ do I HAVE to learn all about this STUPID CRAP when it has NOTHING to do with ANYTHING?!! And PLUS, the teachers HATE me, ESPECIALLY that human one who doesn't know (expletive deleted) from (expletive deleted)!! When I learn how to transform properly, I swear to Skuld (hey, somebody's gotta worship them – ed.), he will have to face THE POWER OF THE CTARL-CTARL!!!"

Dendrus tried again to get her attention, but no luck.

"I WILL (expletives deleted) RIP ALL OF THEM TO SHREDS, ALL OF THEM!!! I AM GONNA GET JUSTICE FOR NANI, I SWEAR I WILL! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYBODY SAYS…I don't care anymore…"

When she calmed down, Aisha explained the Nani situation to Dendrus, who listened attentively. Aisha then let out a cleansing sigh when she finished talking.

"I can certainly see why you're upset, but if you want to be involved with the military, you can't let your emotions get the best of you, otherwise you'll wear yourself out easily."

"I know, Dendrus, but it's the only way I know how to react!"

"You are going to have to learn how to control your anger, then," he calmly responded.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You don't get mad at anything!"

"Now that is not true at all!" Dendrus' blueberry eyes searched for an example. "For instance, I get mad when Daedlus parades his latest girlfriend around like a trophy."

"I thought you didn't like girls, Officer." Aisha sounded so innocent, yet a hint of a devilish smile graced her small lips. 

A giant sweatdrop formed on Dendrus' forehead, drenching him. After he dried two seconds later, he turned a bright shade of red.

"Um…that's not the point. The point is that he treats them like garbage, and yet they stick around, because he's famous, and they think that alone gives him the right."

"So why do you care if they're too stupid to leave him?"

"Because I know what it's like, Aisha, and so do you."

"But that's different! I make her do that!"

"No, it's because she can't control her temper either and your father is too scared to do anything about it!"

Aisha looked down on the ground; her eyes closed in shame. Dendrus sat next to her and put his arm around her. 

"Aisha, you are the little sister that I never had."

"You have a baby sister, Dendrus."

"Then you are the one I wish my mother gave birth to. Look, if anything were to happen to you, I'd lose my mind. That's why I'd rather you stay with my family for a while."

"I can't leave my family," she responded, her voice cracking. "Plus, I have to know for sure if Nani is really…"

She really didn't want to cry, but she could not take it anymore. Dendrus tried to scoop her up into his strong arms, but Aisha stubbornly refused, and chose to weep softly in her lap. He tried to embrace her again; this time, it was a success. Aisha could not resist Dendrus' effect on her no matter how hard she tried. The combination of his strength and his soft voice made her feel so safe. But her family was her problem to deal with, and with that, she stiffened her posture as Dendrus finally let go of her.

"We should head out for the port; the ferry is almost here," she said as he helped her up.

"Is it almost dinner time already?" asked Dendrus. "Yes, we'd better get going. But before we do, I must give this to you. It'll make some sense once you read it."

He handed Aisha a small computer chip, apparently a message from someone. She placed the chip into its proper compartment, then turned her pocket computer on. As he started to go about his way, Dendrus yelled (a rarity in his case),

"Last one to the port has to clean my shoes for a month!"

Aisha gave him one of her trademark grins and they raced towards the port. When they got there, she squeezed the life out of him, then gave him a small peck on the cheek, which caused the strapping gentleman to blush again. The captain announced the last call for boarding, so Aisha hurried onto the boat and waved to Dendrus as it pulled out of the harbor.

"Bye, Dendrus! And tell Marcellus that I said hello!"

That last statement caused Dendrus' face to change into a deeper shade of red.

"Okay, Aisha, I certainly will."

"Wow, that made my day!" she squealed as the sea winds tickled her. "At least I'll have something to think about through dinner. I'd better behave tonight, or else I won't get anything to eat, cuz I'm STARVING!" She was interrupted by her compact computer, which beeped six times. "Great, I'm gonna have to rush again! And Caela is so frightened of everything; she doesn't know what she's doing half the time! *Sigh* I guess I'll have to manage. But wait, what's this?"

The chip that she installed automatically activated onto the screen. It read:

To: Lady Aisha Clanclan, Markos Island, The Pylarines

From: XXXXX

Re: I'm OK

Aisha,

It was not easy, but I got away from the guards. You needn't worry about me, for I am at a safe place now, but there is not much time. You might be a little confused now, but I will explain as soon as I can. No matter what happens, remember that I am always thinking about you, and that nothing can break our bond.

Love,

Nani

PS – Your room might be heavily guarded tonight, as they are still searching for me. Watch your back. 

PPS – As soon as you finish reading this, DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY AFTERWARDS.

A few tears of happiness emerged from Aisha's eyes, ran down her cheeks to her chin, and dropped off onto her skirt. 

__

He knew the whole time. Good old Dendrus.

She deleted the message and put her computer into her bag, as the ferry was approaching the dock of Markos Bay. She looked outwards for any sign of Caela or possibly her father (as her mother loved to spend hours in the bathroom brushing her long purple hair just enough to get that sheen). When she saw the blonde figure, she stood up and walked towards the entranceway of the boat.

Once the boat docked, Aisha rushed towards Caela, noticing that something about her appearance was not entirely right. When she got there, Caela's lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"Caela!" She tried shaking the servant, but it was no use. Somebody slit her throat.

And as the world turned black for Aisha Clanclan, she barely caught a glimpse of the culprit.

Don't you just love a tease?

*anvil falling on me*

I guess not. Ow, that hurt. Anyway, part four will be following sometime this week; I promise.

(Oh, and why is Caela dead? Because I think that Aisha likes to exaggerate about the abilities of the Ctarl-Ctarl race. But I may be wrong. Then again, I am still a drama queen; it runs in the family.)


	4. All That Glitters is Not Gold

It was night, and the Red Ruby made its graceful exit from the Pylarines

Hi...I cannot believe that I finally finished it! And I'm sure that none of you can believe it either! Just goes to show one thing: _never turn in a story until you finished it._ That's my advice to you kids.
    
    Anyway, thank you all for supporting me, I certainly hope it's what you've expected...and that's all from me. So, without further interruption or delay, here is the rest of "Reminiscing About You".

It was night, and the Red Ruby made its graceful exit from the Pylarines. In her place, a myriad of stars decorated the vast canvas of space with their presence. The brightness of their sparkling masses were soon joined by the robust explosion of golden fireworks, indicating the commencement of a grand event on the land of the Ctarl-Ctarls: Laka-laka-laka e' Soko, or the Festival of the Three Moons. Every fifteen years, the satellite moons aligned in their orbits, which was commonly believed to be a sign of the presence of the moon deity Lako-Lako. Throughout the planet, a three-day festival filled with games, music, and dancing was held for all to honor and praise the cat-god. To the common Ctarl-Ctarl, it was a joyous holiday to spend with family and friends. To the wealthy, it was a solid money-making venture. 

As the people rejoiced and the fireworks blasted, a slightly cool and soothing breeze made its way from the sea onto the shores of a small, heavily guarded island. It silently slipped past the watchmen and made its advances toward a well-lit palace, obviously decorated for the occasion. The wind gently blew up a wall into an open window, causing the sheer drapes to move like the veils of a belly dancer. Across the room it went, towards a large bed, and towards a sleeping Aisha Clanclan.

The breeze stroked the child's cheek gently, causing her to stir from her slumber. She had not opened her eyes, yet she instinctively knew that she was not at home. For one thing, this bed was much more comfortable. The mattress felt like it was stuffed with foam sponges (a rare commodity in this part of the galaxy), and the pillows filled with pinfeathers. The ample bedspread had the smooth feel of satin and it felt light, as it may have been stuffed with the down of baby gelzen (in adult form, they look like peahens, and taste like a cross between turkey and duck).

The second thing that tipped Aisha off was the smell of the room. Every week, Nani would decorate her bedchamber with the fragrant flowers native to Marcos Island, ranging from the tanginess of the baraunga to the delicate sweetness of the black washuue (her personal favorite). As far as Aisha knew, there were no flowers that carried the ocean's scent. The strength of that odor made her realize why her mother hated it so much.

As she finally opened her eyes and sat up, she investigated her surroundings and confirmed her suspicions. Almost every shade of gold was found within the room, whether the object was made of metal, wood, or any other element. It was certainly too extravagant for Lyxiana and Misao's tastes. Since she now knew that she was not at home, then where was she? Why was she taken? And most importantly, how did Caela and Nani fit into this? Sitting around would not accomplish anything, so Aisha got up and started to look around for clues.

While passing by a full-length mirror, Aisha noticed that her appearance changed. Her hair flowed straight down in its full length, and she was no longer in her school clothes. Instead, she was dressed in a white sleeveless floor-length nightgown which emphasized her already developing bustline. She started to worry, and she wanted to go home, but she brushed that feeling off by reminding herself there was a good chance that whatever she was looking for would be found here. 

The sound of the fireworks interrupted her thoughts, so her next point of interest was the open window. After silently berating herself for forgetting about the festival, she looked down to the ground and saw a couple of guards. Then she went to the sumptuously carved door and found it locked. She pulled, pushed, and banged on the door in vain for a few more minutes until she fell on her bottom with a bump on her head.

*So that's what Dendrus meant about self-control* she thought as she rubbed her head.

Undaunted, she thought of some possible diversions as she sat on the floor....

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The guards turned their heads upwards.

"Oh, please, GET SOME HELP!"

"What is the trouble, Lady?" asked one of the guards.

"I accidentally knocked one of the candles down, and now the room is on fire!"

Smoke billowed through the window as a reddish-golden glow increased.

"Stay tight, Lady Aisha!" said the other guard. "We're on our way!"

"Oh, please, hurry!" she yelled as the two ran off.

Once they were out of sight, Aisha went to work. She first blew out the candles that were illuminating the golden plates set up to simulate that glow, then put the bundle of lighted incense in a large vase of water. She then lowered the rope of sheets she tied together, then started scaling the walls. Her footing was unsteady at first, but she eventually caught on. Unfortunately, her attention was distracted again. As more fireworks shot up into the sky, she lost her balance and fell ungracefully to the ground. 

Considering that she fell three stories yet still retained the ability to walk (albeit with a slight limp), Aisha thought she did well. But now was not the time for patting herself on the back, for she was still in danger. She untied the hooded cloak around her waist, put it on, and made her way towards the festivities on the other side of the island. 


	5. The Festival of the Three Moons

"Before we begin, as always, we must kneel before the One whom we celebrate tonight

"Before we begin, as always, we must kneel before the One whom we celebrate tonight. Please bow your heads as the Priest sends our praise and gratitude through our prayers."

Normally, this side of the island was nothing more than a well-cultivated field, but tonight, it was transformed into a carnival. Before the games, however, came prayertime. A golden statue of Lako-Lako was set in the center of an elaborately designed stage specifically made for this event. As the multitude of precious gems carved into the stage's front dazzled in the moonlight, the priest solemnly recited the prayer in his booming voice for all to hear. To the right of the statue sat a paunchy Ctarl, and behind him sat a few females, all dressed in their finest cloth. Off the stage were the participants of the festival. While the well-to-do lowered their heads while sitting in their cushioned seats, the rest kneeled down to the ground.

Aisha observed all of this behind a tree which provided a suitable distance so that she would not easily be seen. After identifying the thunderous voice as the property of Lethin, the priest in her school, she looked to see if she could recognize anybody else.

It was clear to Aisha that the man on stage was the festival's main sponsor, but she was unable to put a name to the face (or the belly, for that matter). Her problem was solved when a moderately loud grunt sounded throughout the field. He was Alstus Momluka, one of the planet's wealthiest people, owner of two large multiplanetary corporations which controlled a sizable amount of production of local and exported goods. He was known to mingle with government from time to time, resulting in the purchase of two of the easternmost Pylarine islands - this island Malstus, and its twin Letha, where he ran his businesses. For all his fame, the man remained quite mysterious (some would say shady). Perhaps tonight was an effort to change his image as well as display his generosity to his employees.

Aisha then directed her efforts off-stage, but she would have to move to the opposite side, as she could not see any of their faces. On her way there, some guards played a round of ulsta (a poker-like game). Not wanting to disrupt them, she quietly tiptoed behind them. A vine got caught onto her foot, and she tripped and fell. Luckily, the guards thought it was a woodland creature, so they continued their game, leaving Aisha to scurry away from them.

"That was too close," she muttered to herself as she ran towards the unoccupied game tents.

As she rounded the corner, she found herself in trouble again as she bumped into a figure, covered in black. Before Aisha could react, the figure covered her mouth and dragged her towards one of the tents. The little Ctarl-Ctarl struggled to break free, but it was all in vain as they reached the tent's interior.

Only a few rays of light seeped into the tent. Although most feline Ctarl-Ctarls are able to adjust their vision to their surroundings, that fact did little to aid Aisha, as her captor's entire body was still concealed.

Before Aisha was released, her abductor put a finger to her lips, motioning for her to keep quiet. Afterwards, the mask covering the person's face came off, revealing a brilliant pair of grayish-green eyes.

Aisha's own turquoise eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. She looked the figure over, and determined that yes, it was indeed who she thought it was. She ran over to her kidnapper and tightly wrapped her arms around her plumpness.

Before any words could be spoken, about five or six guards opened the tent's entrance. The tallest one (presumably the captain, since he was dressed differently from the others), stormed inside with his comrades following behind, snatching the rest of the mask off Nani's face.

"I believe you have something that belongs to Lord Momluka," he growled as the rest of the guards shackled Aisha. Nani did not fight; she simply held her hands out for the captain to cuff.

The solemnity of the atmosphere was shattered when the guards marched towards Momluka, with Aisha and Nani in tow. Everyone turned to look at them, including Misao and Lyxiana, dressed in their best clothing.

"Mother! Father!" yelled Aisha in vain once she spotted them. They simply looked on.

Once the guards reached the base of the stage, Momluka cleared his throat and strutted towards them. He reached out to Nani's cherubic face and cupped her chin in the palm of his sizable hand, then slightly raised it to get a better look. A slightly psychotic smile distorted his facial features. The moon's fiery glow cast a gleaming glare on the whites of Momluka's fangs, but it had no effect on Nani. Aisha struggled even more to break free, but the increasingly viselike grip of the captain's hold threatened to cut off her circulation.

"I'm not surprised at all, sister," declared Momluka with a snort. Silently excusing himself, he continued. "The last time I checked, you were not invited. In fact, you shouldn't be breathing now," he muttered in his faux sophistication, glaring at Lyxiana.

"SISTER?!?!" gasped Aisha in shock.

After a brief pause, Nani whispered, "Yes, it's true."

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?!"

A surprisingly swift backhand sent Nahine slightly dazed to the ground, causing a slight gasp to come from the crowd.

Aisha could not take any more of this treatment. And she would not take any more.

From out of nowhere came a furious wind from the west, where the moons were situated. Every torch was blown out; every candle extinguished, leaving only the light of the three satellites. A shooting star passed near them, and a massive brightness from the sky was created. The three moons of Lako-Lako had aligned.

Down below on the ground, Aisha started to tremble and shake violently, causing the guards to release her. The crowd's attention was now back on her as a seizure ripped throughout her entire body.

It stopped as suddenly as it started. Aisha slowly rose and stood straight and tall. Her eyes were glazed over, and her breathing was slow and hoarse. But it got stronger, and stronger still, until her throat produced an ear-piercing scream that rose above to the heavens. Her body mass increased rapidly, until she burst out of her clothing.

The Ctarl-Ctarl child was gone. In her place was a massive white tiger cub, wearing a white collar with a golden bell attached. It was the sign of Lako-Lako.

The prowling cub glared at Momluka, then pranced over to Nani and tenderly licked her caregiver's head wound.

As the crowd looked on in shock, Momluka mumbled only three words to himself.

"It's too late."

Then, looking over at Lyxiana, his blood pressure rose and his face grew redder. 

"IT'S TOO LATE!"

Misao tried to block Lyxiana, but was pushed viciously pushed aside by Momluka's hulking mass, causing the rotund Ctarl to soar several feet above the ground. Before he knew it, a tree violently intercepted his flight, and Misao Clanclan's lifeless body dropped to the ground, the back of his head shattered and covered with blood. 

The wealthy businessman then grabbed Lyxiana's wrists and shook her against another tree, practically lifting her off the ground.

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU CONNIVING LITTLE BITCH! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG SHE WAS BEING PROTECTED, *DIDN'T YOU*?!!"

Aisha started to run towards her mother, but Nani sternly commanded the cub to stay put.

However, the tiger cub disregarded her caretaker and ran towards the commotion. At full power, she dashed towards Momluka, but he stepped aside at the last moment, causing Aisha to slam into Lyxiana instead, at full power.

As Aisha turned around to face them, she saw a battered Momluka, struggling to regain his composure, and Lyxiana, motionless.

"Now see what you have done, you impetuous child," chided Momluka sarcastically as he pointed to Lyxiana. "You killed her."

As if it all were a dream, Aisha slowly reverted into her original Ctarl form. Her emotions overwhelmed her naked body and soul, and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Well, my dear, as I was going to do so anyway, I owe you some thanks. Unfortunately," he said as he looked the unconscious girl over, "I will have to dispose of you as well. See, the gods may be protecting you, but they forget, I am a god as well. Or, at least I have enough money to be one."

Momluka then pinned Aisha's body to the ground, then spread her legs open.

"Your mother was delicious, but nothing compares to fresh meat."

He dropped his pants.

"At least I'll be getting something out of this."

What he got was a monstrous blow to his face.

Once he regained his senses, what he saw almost caused him to convulse.

"Nahine," he whispered hoarsely.

She was no longer the round demure Ctarl as most knew her. She was instead a lean, agile white leopard with black spots and intense red rings around her gray-green irises.

No sooner had he uttered her name than an agile paw was placed on his throat.

In response, the leopard growled, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Momluka felt Nani's steaming breath blow out of her nostrils and onto his neck, causing it to expel beads of sweat. Despite his intimidation and irregular breathing, he dared to open his mouth.

"GUARDS!"

Out of nowhere came hundreds of guards to surround Aisha with deadly weapons, just as the child started to rouse.

"Your move, sister."

Despite the fire that raged in Nani's heart, she knew that her vengeance for all the things done wrong to her, the lies they told her, the beatings, the hard labor, and...

None of that mattered now. Aisha needed her.

Nani removed her paw and allowed her brother to stand up. After she reverted to her original form, she announced her decision:

"Let her go. Take me instead."

"Very well. Guards! Retreat!"

They did as they were told.

Aisha lay there, too numb to even feel the slightest amount of pain.

Momluka simply said,

"Go to her."

So Nani did. Kneeling down, she gave the barely conscious girl a tight squeeze. Then she lifted her up and carried her towards the crowds.

All Aisha could remember was the ringing in her ears.

After a moment, a soft whisper resonated throughout her mind, body, and soul.

"This is goodbye, little one."

A soft, squishy sound interrupted Aisha's thoughts.

She saw nothing.

Nothing except a bloody hole at the bottom of Nani's torso.

And then another one.

And another one.

Nani kept walking, until she reached a woman in the commoners section of the crowd with deep blue eyes, like blueberries.

Dendrus' mother.

"Take good care of her," she whispered.

After handing Aisha over to Mrs. Feran, Nani took the girl's hand in her own.

Another squishy sound created a hole. This time, it went through her head.

Nani let go.

Then she crumpled to the ground.

The crowd was silent all this time. Unable to move. Unable to think. Unable to feel.

It was the same when Momluka stepped forward towards them.

The crowd feared the worst and thought he would revoke on Nani's bargain.

But, as a businessman, he was smart enough to realize not to go against the majority, so he did the next best thing he could possibly think of.

He whipped out a small flask of black liquid and drunk all of its contents. A few seconds later, he dropped to his knees as he clutched the left side of his chest. Then he slumped to the ground, a look of sheer terror upon his face.

A look that in no way matched the terror in Aisha's heart.

The silence was finally broken, after a while, when a child's piercing scream to up above broke into a plaintive cry.


	6. Epilogue

The present

The present 

A soft wind blew from the west as the Outlaw Star landed on what was formerly known as the island Malstus. Normally, most human ships, much less outlaw ships, would not be allowed on Ctarl soil. However, due to Aisha's status as Plenipotentiary Ambassador to the State, they entered into the atmosphere with relatively little difficulty.

After Gilliam scanned the surface to make sure everything was fine, the ship's portal opened, and out came Gene Starwind and Melfina. While Gene, in his heart, knew that he had to mature in order to have a complete relationship with Mel, it took him a while before he actually learned how to act upon it. The minute the crew returned from the Leyline, Gene returned to his reliable old ways of drinking and womanizing, while Jim had to clean up after him. One restless night, as a drunken Gene stumbled towards the headquarters of Starwind and Hawking, Melfina stood outside, fully dressed with a suitcase in her hand.

She calmly told him that she thought he wanted to change. He replied, well yeah, but - 

She abruptly stopped him, reminding him of the state he was in: drunken, and smelling like piss.

Then she told him that with all they've been through together, he continued to act selfishly and recklessly, and it was time that she moved on.

For the first time in his life since his father's death, Gene broke down in tears.

He begged Melfina not to leave him alone, because there was no one in the world who loved him like she did.

Melfina could not pretend to be hardened anymore. She kneeled down beside Gene and pulled him in for a hug. Then she explained that she felt like she was a little girl in a woman's body, and it was time she learned to adjust to living in the world.

Gene then reminded her of the danger she would put herself in. What about the MacDougall brothers, he asked?

She simply said she would deal with that if and when that time should come. After helping him up, she told him it was time she learned how to take care of herself. And it was time for him to do the same.

The only response Gene had for her was a tight, long hug.

Melfina knew this was the most difficult decision she had to make. She was going to miss everyone - and everything about them.

Despite herself, she joked that what she would miss most about Gene was the way he subtly rubbed himself on her, as he was doing now.

Gene's mouth dropped in shock and his face turned red. He then realized how much Melfina had grown and he didn't even notice.

A long kiss followed. Then he told her that he loved her, and that he hoped she would come back someday.

A sad smile formed on Melfina's face, as she said, "I know, despite the things you do, that you love me. And I love you too."

Then she walked away.

The next few years, were, to say the least, were depressing. Without Melfina's cheerfulness (and cooking skills), the morale of the Outlaw Star crew took a dive. Not only that, with each mission, the debt that was owed to Fred Luo kept on growing, and it seemed that there were only two options left:

1. Turn the business over to Fred for him to receive all profits.

2. Gene and/or Jim become Fred's bitches.

The second suggestion came from an annoyed Suzuka, who growled at Gene, "I should have lopped your head off in the first place," before jumping ship for good (though she visited them from time to time). Gene and Jim went for the first option. Which was one of the biggest mistakes of their lives.

While Fred still considered Gene to be simply gorgeous (even though his hair was chopped off), he found himself looking over Jim's physique more and more. Though he simply did not carry Gene's musculature, his thin frame was well-toned, almost to the point of fat being nonexistent. His hair was at a conventional length, so that one could be able to see the deepness of his cobalt-blue eyes without any difficulty. Despite Fred's leerings and come-ons, Jim had no need to heed them.

In the distance, there was someone else watching him.

For the past seven years, Aisha Clanclan was her own form of rage. A day in her life would not, could not pass by, unless she yelled at somebody. But all of that was to avoid the true feelings in her heart.

She had fallen in love with Jim.

She could not take it anymore. Why did there have to be a seven year age distance between them? Even when she first met him when he was 11 and she just turned 18, she knew there was a wisdom inside that belonged more to a man who knew the ways of the world than a growing child. On some aspects, she was correct. But then she realized that he still was a young child, and a human child at that. It would take some time for him to fully mature, and it was driving her crazy.

She was one of the many who noticed his physique. She was also one of the few who appreciated, though did not quite understand, his brainpower. And she liked to believe she was the only one who was touched by his kindness. She believed that it was him who allowed some sense of Ctarlity to come back into her life.

But for every answer that love provided her, there were many more questions left unanswered. As the days went on and her love went silently unrequited, the world around her continued to spin as she continued to yell at those who did not even understand why she was yelling.

It was Jim's sweet sixteen. As Gene was cheap, Fred decided to throw the party at his villa on Sentinel 5, which was seen by the eyes of only a select few. As Jim really was quite shy and did not have many friends, Fred decided to invite some of his own, causing Jim to scramble for a safe place to hide.

He ran out of the villa towards the pool area, empty because it was in repair. He stopped to catch his breath when he noticed a trail of dark liquid on the ground. As there was little light, he could barely make out what it was, though he had an idea of what it was. As he followed it into the maze of hedges, he hoped to be proved wrong.

The world as he knew it changed completely when he saw Aisha banging her head against a pole. She was trying to crack her head open, which was the only way a Ctarl-Ctarl could die.

A few days later, Aisha roused from her coma to find herself on a military cot. She was home – or as close to home as she could get. She was stationed in Yyow-Yyow Military Hospital on Sentinel 4. Surrounding her were Jim, holding her hand; Gene, who actually managed to be sober; Dendrus and Marcellus, who came all the way from the Pylarines; Fred, pretending to be concerned while all the while making advances towards Dendrus; Suzuka, sipping her herbal tea; and as a wonderful surprise, Melfina.

The nurse explained to them that the former Lady Ambassador would require at least a month in the hospital for full physical recovery. Mental recovery, however, would take a lot longer.

What do you mean, asked Jim in apprehension.

The nurse shrugged, and left.

The next month later, Aisha was allowed to convalesce at Dendrus' home. Jim's instincts told him there was something really wrong with his friend, so he thought it would be best if he stayed with her until she got better. He had a hard time pretending not to hear the whispers and stares at the hospital. When he asked Dendrus what was going on, the only response he got was that Aisha really cared about him, but she was going through a lot, and that she had to be the one to tell him.

"_NANI!_"

Jim rushed back to Aisha's room, cursing his feet for not being fast enough.

He rushed through the door to discover Aisha Clanclan, the most proud, stubborn, headstrong Ctarl he ever known, down on her knees as she yelled, screeched, screamed to the top of her lungs.

Jim rushed to her side and tried to grab hold of her, but she pushed him aside.

It took the strength of Jim, Dendrus, and Marcellus to calm her down and help her back into bed.

As the three were about to leave, a dry, hoarse voice that resembled Aisha's called for Jim.

She wanted him to stay with her tonight.

She wanted him to stay because she really wanted to talk to him.

Jim looked to the two Ctarl males, who looked at him with great compassion and understanding. They left the two of them alone.

And it all came out.

As Jim finally felt the silken touch he long denied himself because he thought he was too young, he confessed his love for Aisha, a love that had taken shape when he was around fourteen and grew stronger since. But he was worried that he would lose her, and he feared that he would cry himself to sleep every night like Gene did the night Melfina left.

He wanted to know what was wrong, before it was too late.

As Aisha's tears flowed down her cheeks onto her pillow, she told him everything.

She told him about a greedy fat bastard named Momluka and a greedy conniving bitch named Lyxiana who wanted to get rich, so they devised a plan.

She told him about a sweet little girl named Nahine who was sent to live with the fat bastard after their parents were killed in an accident, which she understood to be anything but.

She told him about the plan for Lyxiana to marry a wealthy Ctarl and having him "accidentally" die, leaving her the money and free to marry Momluka.

She told him about Nahine, who already worked like a slave, finding out the plan and running off to tell the victim: Misao Clanclan.

She told him about Misao seducing Nahine with his tale of loneliness despite his riches.

She told him about when Momluka catching Misao and Nahine in the act and Momluka's men cutting off Misao's...then Momluka himself forcing himself on Nahine.

She told him about the deal they made: if Misao and Nahine wanted to live, Misao would have to marry Lyxiana, while Nahine would become a servant in the Clanclan home.

She told him about the suffering Nahine went through when she found out she was pregnant.

She told him about Momluka's failed abortion attempt.

She told him about the thing that broke Nahine's heart: when foolish Misao ditched her for vain Lyxiana's looks.

She told him about the only joy Nahine felt in a long time was when the child was born.

She told him about the identity of the child.

Jim held her closer than ever as Aisha's body started to convulse. He simply told her to continue.

After calming down, she told him about how she was treated by her parents, and compared it to the firm love of Nahine.

She told him about the lies and deception and losses that occurred on Laka-laka-laka e'Soko.

She told him about the attempted forced marriage and subsequent deaths.

She told him about the DNA test, determining Misao to be her biological father, therefore being the rightful heir of his wealth as well as Momluka's.

She told him about how she remembered none of that mattering to her, as she lost almost everything she ever loved.

She told him about how hard it was for her to adjust: at the Feran's home, in military school, at work.

She told him about her life being a mess, and that some of it started to make sense when she met him.

She told him about never believing in love and trust and honesty and all of those things that made up humanity until she fell in love with one.

She then dozed off as Jim was left to take in and ponder all that he'd been told.

They decided from the beginning to take it slow and steady. When Melfina returned, Gene felt alive, like he never felt before. He wanted desperately to take her into his arms and never let her go. But he knew, that was the last thing she wanted right now. She only came to see Aisha.

So they talked it over, and decided to see what life would throw at them. Time would tell if they were meant to be.

Gene stared at Melfina, amazed at the fact that she could change and that she did. Her hair was cut short in the style of a bob, and she had three pierced holes on each ear. As per the occasion, she dressed in black: black choker, simple black v-neck sweater, black pants, white dress shoes. Her makeup was simple and tasteful, delicately accentuating her light brown eyes.

Her conservative outfit could not hide the thing that distinguished the present Melfina from the past: her confidence and self-assurance. When she left, she wondered how she would go about living without Gene watching her back, comforting her, irritating her...then she realized that one thing the Leyline experience taught her was to live her own life to the fullest. And that she did.

Gene and Melfina stood quietly, taking in the sights and smells Aisha experienced as a young child. As the last of the Red Ruby's fading light glimmered in the ocean waves, Gene took a deep breath and softly asked, "Isn't it beautiful, Mel?"

"Yes, it is, Gene," she returned, and that was the end of that. Not because she was irritated with him, but she wanted to experience this beauty in silence.

A few moments later, Jim walked out of the Outlaw Star and joined the other two.

"Will she be ready soon, Jim?" asked Melfina, a tinge of apprehension showing.

"Yeah, she just wanted a little time to herself." 

They stood in silence once more, until they saw a huge crater to the east of them. It was where Momluka's palace once stood. Aisha had it demolished the second she inherited his properties.

It was Gene who broke the silence.

"Melfina, James, did you ever think that people in this world like Momluka exist?"

The only response they could muster was a shake of the head.

The Red Ruby completely set under the horizon, and the Three Moons appeared, as if out of thin air.

As did Aisha, her body covered in sheer black glaty, a special Ctarl material, worn specifically for mourning.

In her arms, she carried a worn bloody cloak and a ceramic urn, one of the few Earth materials fit to be graced by a Ctarl's touch.

Aisha's normally liquefied eyes were already red when she met up with her friends and lover.

Jim walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Aisha quickly licked him on his cheek in return.

The four of them walked towards the crater, arm in arm.

Thousands upon thousands sat within the crater, and countless ships docked the bay, whether it be sky or sea. As the Three Moons finally aligned, a ferocious wind blew from the north, sweeping away the bloodied cloak and the contents of the urn.

Once the winds stopped, the crowd kneeled down and prayed to Lako-Lako for his kindness and for releasing the pain of a child.

Aisha quietly thanked the moon god for releasing Nani's pain once and for all, and promised that for as long as she lived, she would never forget the love, the courage, and the dignity her mother shown throughout her life.

As a large wave collided with the cliffs east of her, Aisha started to hum a song taught to her long ago:

__

As long as the waves crash

To the cliffs from the shining sea

As long as the sun should rise and fall,

You and I will always be

I will always love you

No matter how far apart we are

Even if I stay on the earth

And you're at a distant star...

****

The End


End file.
